Please John
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Following Sherlock's death, John meets a girl named Emily and falls in love with her. John, fed up with civilian life, decides to go back into the military, despite Emily begging him not to. Sherlock comes back and Emily finds out she's pregnant. How will the consulting detective and Emily get along? How will John react when he finds out Sherlock's been living with Emily in flat?


Chapter 1

**I do not own Sherlock in any way.**

**A/N-This is inspired by a few fanarts I've seen on Google, Pinterest, Deviantart etc.  
**

* * *

John Watson sat in a café not far from 221B.

A girl walked up.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

John looked up at her and said, "Tea".

"Any specific kind?" she asked.

John said nothing.

The girl walked away. She walked up to another girl standing at the register. "Um…I think there may be something wrong with the man at table 15", she said.

The other girl looked at John. "Did he say what he wanted?" she asked.

"Just tea", the other girl said.

The register girl went into the back and grabbed a hot cup of tea. She also grabbed the paper and went to John's table. She set the tea in front of him.

"Oh…thank you", he said. But he didn't move to drink it.

"You're John Watson", the girl said.

"Yes. How did you know?" he asked.

The girl took off her apron and sat down across from him. "I started following your blog. I checked it every day", she told him, "I don't believe Sherlock was a fake. No one, not even him, is brilliant enough to fake something like that".

"Thank you. What was your name?" he asked.

"Emily", she said.

"Emily", John said smiling, "Pretty name".

"Smith! Get back in here!" one of the cooks yelled.

"Sorry, I've got to go", she said.

"When…?" John started to ask.

"10", she said, "That's when I get off".

John smiled as she walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Emily was leaving the café when a group of guys surrounded her.

"Hey pretty thing", the leader said.

"Come and play with us", another said.

One of them came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Hey!" John yelled.

The group of guys turned to him.

John had his gun out. "Let. Her. Go", John said.

"What? Are you gonna shoot us?" one asked.

John aimed above his head and fired a shot.

The guys ducked down.

"I said, let her go", John said.

The guys let Emily go and ran off.

Emily ran to John. "Thank you for saving me", she said.

"No problem", he said, "You're bleeding".

Emily reached up to feel her neck and sure enough, it was bleeding.

"Why don't you come back with me to the flat?" he asked.

Emily nodded and followed him.

They went upstairs, without waking Mrs. Hudson.

Emily moved to sit in a chair.

"No!" John yelled.

Emily stopped.

"That's…Sherlock's chair", he said.

She moved to sit in John's chair.

"I'll just go get the first aid kit", John said.

Emily got up and looked around the living room. She spotted Sherlock's violin.

John came back. "Sherlock tried to teach me to play it once. It ended badly", John said.

Emily sat down and John cleaned her neck.

After he finished putting the bandage on, he realized how close his face was to Emily's. He started to pull back, but Emily leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm sorry", Emily said, "I don't normally…"

John grabbed her neck and kissed her.

"I should be…getting home", Emily said.

"Stay. Please", John begged her.

"Okay", she said.

"Hold on. I'll get you some clothes", he said. He went upstairs to his bedroom.

Emily got up and explored the flat.

The experiments hadn't been moved off the table.

Emily ventured to Sherlock's room and found it open. She looked around the room. She found a pocket journal. She flipped thru it and found results of experiments.

Most of them containing a riding crop.

"What are you doing in here?" John asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious", she said. She took the clothes from John and changed in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, but these are my old girlfriend's clothes", John said.

"Oh it's fine", Emily said.

The two went to bed like they had been doing it for years, unaware that they were being watched.


End file.
